Apenas Um Obrigado
by Eres-Quigal
Summary: "Foi para isso que ela apareceu aqui? Apenas para dizer: Obrigado? E por um momento, sentiu raiva dela. E depois tristeza. O que era aquilo que sentia? Por que sentia-se assim?" AioriaXMarin. Bem leve.


Ele acabara de tomar banho. Saía do banheiro ainda úmido, enxugando-se todo na toalha, da cabeça aos pés. Vestira apenas uma cueca branca, como de costume. E postou em frente ao espelho.

"É hoje a Reunião," pensou. "Droga, detesto essas reuniões. Todos me olham torto. Ah Aiolos, Aiolos, o que você fez? Agora sou quem tenho de levar a culpa por tudo".

Olhou-se triste para o reflexo. Realmente... ser taxado de irmão do traidor o machucava. Rótulos, rótulos... o mundo seria melhor sem eles.

Enxugou os cabelos dourados e abriu o guarda-roupa para escolher uma calça. Camisa não era necessário, já que o peitoral da armadura cobre por completo. Mas assim que tirou a calça do cabide, alguém bateu-lhe a porta. Estranhou. "Quem será?" Nunca o procuravam, ou melhor, fazia tempo que nunca batiam à sua porta.

Como que por instinto, foi de cueca mesmo, atender a porta.

Era a Amazona de Águia.

- Marin? Oh, meu Deus! - Berrou, escondendo-se atrás da porta, rubro de vergonha - Por favor, me perdoe, eu estava... estava...

A moça ficou paralisada com a cena e constrangida, balbuciou algumas palavras:

- T-tudo bem, Aiolia, tudo bem... Posso entrar? Não vou me demorar, eu prometo.

Mesmo sem assimilar a mensagem, ele consentiu, abrindo uma fresta da porta e deixando ela passar. Por sorte, levara a toalha nos ombros, e enrolou-a na cintura.

- F-fique à vontade. C-com licença que eu vou me vestir...

E correu disparado em direção ao quarto.

De todos os momentos constrangedores que ele passou até agora, essa foi definitivamente, a pior de todas. "Que merda, que merda!", gritava em seu íntimo.

"Por que justo ela? Justo a Marin, a MARIN! A única amiga que eu tenho aqui nesse inferno... me ver assim, sem roupa? Ela deve achar que eu sou um depravado. Que merda, Aiolia! Sua anta!"

Deitou-se na cama e desejou que ela fosse embora e nunca mais o procurasse, pelo menos até a próxima reencarnação de Athena, ou até que ambos se recuperassem do susto. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que desejava isso, algo lhe dizia que viver longe dela não valeria a pena. Seria tortura demais.

Levantou-se e foi vestir a calça. Optou por não vestir a armadura ainda, para não parecer tão formal, e tratou de escolher uma camisa para vestir.

Na pequena sala da Casa de Leão, a amazona olhava para as paredes com estantes e mais estantes de livros e enfeites de cerâmica africana, lembrando a origem do animal representante do signo. Sentada timidamente no sofá de veludo vermelho-escuro, esperou-o.

De tempos em tempos a imagem do rapaz seminu vinha a sua mente, como a cena de um filme que não se esquece, e isso lhe causava um certo rubor que ela agradecia aos céus por não ter o rosto descoberto para que o veja.

Aiolia apareceu como um vulto na entrada do corredor, assustando a moça pela segunda vez. Vestindo a calça azul marinho e regata branca, penteava os cabelos úmidos com os dedos. Ainda envergonhado com o que acontecera, dava um sorriso amarelo e não conseguia encarar a amazona à sua frente.

– Bem... er... - gaguejou, aproximando-se dela. - A que devo a honra da sua visita?

Marin estranhou a formalidade do moço, mas viu que ele fazia isso para se retratar do ocorrido. Ele estava sem-graça, e com razão. Ser visto em trajes mínimos por uma amiga, mesmo de longa data, era vergonhoso. Talvez humilhante. Por um momento, a amazona sentiu pena dele. E deu um sorriso complacente, mesmo sem ele poder ver. Olhou-o com ternura e disse, numa voz suave:

– Eu só queria agradecer... o seu apoio para comigo aqui. Como sabe, sou apenas uma estrangeira que, talvez esteja ocupando o lugar de outra pessoa. A sua ajuda tem me sido de muita importância, ainda mais durante esse tempo que eu treinei o Seiya. Muito obrigada.

E fez uma reverência oriental, dobrando o corpo para frente. O rapaz ficou sem jeito.

- Ora, não foi nada... - Disse, na falta de algo melhor para falar. - Estamos no mesmo barco. Somos os rejeitados do Santuário, mesmo sem merecer.

- É... claro... - Marin também não tinha mais nada a falar. Afinal, foi para isso que ela veio até ali. Apenas para dizer obrigado e nada mais. Não queria trazer mais problemas para o cavaleiro. Já conhecia o fardo dele ser irmão do traidor e as humilhações que tem de passar todos os dias, e vê-lo com ela, com a estrangeira, seria mais um motivo para chacotas.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns minutos até a moça dizer, num rompante:

- Bem, não quero que se atrase para a Reunião. Até breve.

- O que? Mas, tão cedo? - O cavaleiro berrou. Não queria que ela fosse embora. Era tão raro vê-la fora dos treinos, que a presença dela ali na sua casa era digna de recordação. - N-não quer tomar alguma coisa? Um café?

A amazona não aguentou o papelão do rapaz e riu. Riu da formalidade desnecessária. Meu Deus, eles se conhecem há tanto tempo! Para que a cerimônia? O rapaz ficou desconcertado com a risada e fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Ah, Aiolia... - Suspirou a moça. - É por isso que eu gosto de você. É sempre tão gentil com as pessoas... Não deixem que as ofensas contra o seu irmão te atinjam. Eu acredito que algum dia, saberemos de toda a verdade que se esconde por esses corredores. – E dirigindo-se à porta, disse:

- Tchau. Até amanhã, nos treinos.

Mesmo o estrondo da porta fechando a sua frente não o tirou do estado de dormência que a amazona fez sentir em sua mente. "Apenas obrigado?" Perguntou-se, repetidas vezes. "Apenas isso? Foi para isso que ela veio?"

E por um breve momento, sentiu raiva dela. Depois tristeza, por tê-la tão perto e ainda assim deixar-lhe escapar entre as mãos. O que era aquilo que sentia? Por que se sentia assim? Não estava gostando desse sentimento, que o mantinha fraco e impotente. Que o deixava... patético. Era essa a palavra que se fez presente hoje. Patético.

"Aiolia, você é patético."

Mas agora não era o momento para pensar nisso.

Estava atrasado para a Reunião Dourada. A maldita Reunião.

E com a mesma má vontade de antes, foi até o quarto vestir sua armadura.

Porém, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse atravessado o seu corpo, parou em frente ao espelho e deixou escapar essas benditas palavras:

"É por isso que eu gosto de você."

Eram as palavras dela. E sorriu.

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **Essa fic eu fiz baseada em um sonho que eu tive recentemente com os dois (isso é que dá assistir muito CDZ o.O)! No sonho, a cena vai até a "recepção" na porta. Já o resto eu tive que improvisar para ver se saía alguma história. Espero que agradem aos fãs de MarinXAiolia, como eu. É a minha primeira fic dos dois.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos.

_Data do sonho: 08/02/11._


End file.
